The Edge
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When one sister is critcally injured, she is caught in a world between life and death. While she is there, vanquished demons from the families past, are looking for revenge. One sister risks her own life to help get her back, but can she do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment. Ok and mine cause I like writing about them. Now on with the show….**

* * *

"That is no easy task. Many have tried before us."

"They are mortals."

"They are witches. And powerful ones at that, in case you have forgotten our fallen brother."

"I have not forgotten. And for that we also need our own revenge."

"Then we must be more cautious." He finished getting his point across.

They looked over at each other from across the table. None of the twelve wanting to continue the conversation, but it was one they had to have.

"Look none of us want to do this. But it is something that must be done."

"And done fast. Not giving the youngest a chance to see it happen first." One said

No one wanted to volunteer for the assignment. None wanted to meet the fate of their brother.

"I'll go."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are to young."

"Well you are all older and I don't see any of you jumping here. This is my chance to prove to you what I can do."

"He is right. But it is not them we need to kill."

"It is their whitelighter. After that they will be free game. They will have lost their ability to heal. And without that."

"They are as good as dead." The young one finished seeing his chance to rid the earth of a whitelighter and hopefully a few witches and to prove himself to his elders.

--- ----

He paced his small room. His only existence to the world he was in. He felt his rage for the witches inside him. But somehow the rage for the whitelighter was more. But that was his destiny, to kill that one. And then evil would have the upper hand. Because he knew they would then be unprotected. And any demon that came for them would succeed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate.

"You know they may be ready for you? They may even kill you."

"A risk I am ready to take."

He watched him for a moment. "Then I wish you luck my son." He said, as he grasped the boy at his shoulders. "Good luck." He finished as he let go and the boy disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

"Ok I'm going to bed. I am sooo tired." Phoebe said as she slowly staggered into the Manor she shared with her two older sisters

"Phoebs you can't keep pushing yourself like this."

"I know. But it's your fault Pipe."

"My fault?" Piper looked at Prue then back towards her sister.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have brought Creed into P3. You know they are one of my favs."

"Yeah but that didn't mean you had to stay up all night listening to them. Especially when you haven't been sleeping that much at night. And don't even try and hide it from me I have heard you at night." Piper shot back.

Prue listened to her sister and had to chuckle to herself. She too had wanted to say something to Phoebe about the lack of sleep. But as she listened to Piper she knew this was one argument that she didn't have to get into.

"Ok, so, I've had a few restless nights. Doesn't mean I can't go partying once in a while."

"Phoebe there is a difference between once in a while and all the time. With all the demon activity we've had lately you can't let yourself get run down. Like that."

"Ok you know what? I'm going now. G'night sisters." Phoebe shot back not really wanting to get into why she hadn't been sleeping. Getting premonitions that included death, always kept her awake. Especially when the death was one of them.

Prue looked up at her baby sister, "Night Phoebs. Love you."

"Love you too Prue. And you Piper." She added as she made her way up the stairs.

Piper watched as her sister went up each step. "You know she is hiding something."

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Wait until she is ready to come to us. You know how she gets when we push her with her premonitions."

"What if it's serious Prue? What if its something that we can help her with?"

"She'll come when she is ready. She always does. But if she doesn't fess up tomorrow by dinner, we ask." Prue stated as she cast her eyes to the top of the stairs and the upper levels of the Manor. What was her little sister hiding? That was something she would find out tomorrow,no matter what.

--- ----

The images flitter through her mind as she slept. It had been so long since she had a full nights sleep. She watched it as if it was a reel in her mind. But each time she couldn't see who it was, she couldn't see the faces, but she felt the pain as it ripped through her each night.

"AAAUUUUGH!" she cried out as she sat up as she gasped for a breath. She felt the cool night air on her damp body as she pulled her legs to her and wrapped her arms around them and herself. She had to figure this out before it was to late.

She didn't even notice the door open and the figures walking hurriedly towards her. But she leaned into the warm embrace of the person sitting next to her. Easing her pains and her fears, as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He waited until the time was right. He knew that his plan would soon be spoiled if the youngest got a vision. So he acted fast.

* * *

Piper stood in the kitchen making breakfast for the Manor. It was her place to think, especially when they got wake up calls at three o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Sis." Prue spoke as she grabbed her cup and headed for the Java.

"Hey yourself. You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"And I can say the same for you." Prue shot back. "I'm sorry Pipe, just a lot on my mind." Prue apologized as she poured the cream in her coffee.

"That's ok Prue, I think it's the same on mine."

"Any ideas on what we should do?"

"Well you were the one last night that wanted to wait till tonight."

Prue sighed as she recalled spending last night with her youngest sister. "I don't think we can wait." She finally told Piper and herself.

They waited in near silence till Piper had to go to P3. Each sister trying to think of the best approach to Phoebe hidding things from them and waking them up at 3AM.

"I gotta go. Promise me you won't say anything till I get home" Piper looked up at Prue.

"I won't. I need to get going to 415 anyway." Prue said as she placed her mug in the sink.

--- ----

Phoebe sat in her room waiting for her sisters to leave. She had to figure out what was going on. As she walked in the attic she looked down at the cover of the BOS and ran her hand over the 3D Triquatra, as she closed her eyes and tried to feel her mother's presence.

"Phoebe?"

"Hey Leo." Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up at her friend and whitelighter.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Its just something I need to figure out." She said as she stepped away from Leo and towards the door.

"Phoebe. Piper told me about the nightmares you keep getting. You have to tell them. You can't shut them out."

Phoebe looked over at Leo before stepping up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know Leo. But you, and they, have to give me some time here." She said before she turned and walked out of the attic.

--- ----

She had gone out for a jog to clear her mind. Everything that she had seen kept spreading through her mind. She needed to figure out who it was that was hurt so she could prevent it from happening.

Prue walked in the Manor in hopes that Phoebe would be home, but as she called around the Manor she got no answer. When she walked into the kitchen she saw the note on the fridge that her youngest sister had gone out for a jog.

She picked up her camera bag and started to pull out her equipment. But she suddenly felt the presence of another being in the Manor. She quickly spun around to see the demon facing her.

"Time to die witch." he laughed as he tossed a ball of fire towards her, only to have it deflected back at him.

He screamed as he felt the flames consume him.

Prue watched as the demon burst into nothing. Only she quickly recovered, as she spotted the light from the corner of her eye. Just as she was about to use her power again, she realized whom it was. "Leo." she scolded, "You could get yourself killed that way."

"Easy there Prue." He said as he held his hands up in defense. "Look I need to warn you about something."

Prue felt her adrenaline pumping. First she vanquishes a demon with his own fireball and now Leo was here on official business.

"Look, what you just got a visit from could be the start of something bigger. We need to check the BOS." He said with an urgency in his voice as she startede from teh kitchen and made way towards the attic.

--- ----

Prue flipped through each page not finding what she was looking for. "Wait. There." Prue said as she recognized the demon that attacked her. "A Gargon? A magical being that is used more as a decoy." Prue read, "What does that mean?"

"It means that something more powerful will be coming soon." Leo answered as his own senses went on alert.

Prue listened to Leo but something seemed wrong, but before she could react felt the hard thump against the back of her head as her world started to spin out of control.

"We meet at last Leo Wyatt. I've been watching you and your charges. But now it's time for you to die." He smiled as he aimed the crossbow at Leo.

* * *

Piper ran up the steps, a quick shower and a change of clothes were the only thing on her mind.

"Hey Sis." Phoeb called out as she ran up the driveway.

"Phoebs. What?"

"Jog Sis. That is usually what people do when dressed like this."

"Ya. You seen Prue?"

"No. She must have been gone before I got up." Phoebe said though not wanting to know why her big sister would wait for her.

They entered the Manor together though not expecting the sound they heard from the attic. Turning to look at each other, they quickly ran up the stairs as fast as their legs would follow.

Half way Phoebe realized her premonition was about to come true. As her and Piper burst through the attic door without thought for themselves.

Prue lay on the attic floor trying to get her barrings from the hit she took. She saw the two men standing facing each other but her senses were not completely working. But what she saw next she just reacted as the arrow went sailing towards Leo.

"No!" Prue yelled out as she deflected it with her power sending it safely away from Leo.

Piper and Phoebe busted through the attic door as they looked across at the man dressed in black. His demeanor screamed Darklighter to the both of them.

"PRUE!" they both yelled as they saw their oldest sister on the floor.

But suddenly she felt the pain rip through her, as she then looked down as she saw the arrow protruding from her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo watched as the arrow flew from the crossbow. He knew from that distance that he would not escapes its path, and he wondered if this time he would be as lucky as he had once before. But as he waited for the pain to come, it never did. But the scream of pain that he heard, sent a chill through the attic and entered his thoughts as he watched the arrow embed in one of his charges.

Prue looked up in horror as she saw the arrow embed itself into her sister.

Leo quickly ran towards Phoebe and Piper and reached for the arrow without even thinking.

"Leo **NO!**" Prue yelled, as she pulled herself shakily from the floor and made her way as fast as she could to her fallen sisters. There was so much blood that she couldn't even tell who was hurt.

"Prue." Leo started to say.

"You can't touch it Leo, the poison." She said as she gently turned her sister to her side.

Pain was all she knew as it raced through her like a train. She looked up and locked eyes with her sister and could see all her love and worry inside them. Looking up at Prue she saw her mouth move, but everything seemed to slow right down as her sister spoke. It was if someone had slowed down the tape of what she was saying. She screamed out as Prue gently moved her on her side. And screamed even louder as she felt the arrow move through her body and exit out the back.

"Leo heal her!" Prue yelled after she had managed to get the arrow out of her sister.

"I can't," he said as he held his hands over her.

"What do you mean you can't? **_HEAL HER!"_**

"Prue. I can't." Leo said sympathaically as she looked up.

"What the hell happened up here?"

"Darryl? What are you?" Prue looked up at thier firend and realized why Leo couldnt helpher sister.

"Never mind that." Darryl shot back as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed. "This is Inspector Morris, I need an ambulance to 1329 Prescott St. right away." He ordered into his cell before closing it. "Prue what happen?" He asked as Prue sat there holding pressure to her sisters' wound.

"Don't you die on me you hear me? Don't you dare die on me." she wasn't listening to Darryl, she was focused on her sister.

--- ----

Everything was lost to them, as the paramedics tried to stabilize her, moved her quickly to the gurney, down the stairs and to the waiting ambulance.

Prue held on to the one sister she still had. It could have been her; It would have hurt just as much if it had, but at least she still had one of them to hang on to. But she needed to be strong. To be strong for her sister

"Prue we."

"I know. Come on." Prue agreed as she led her sister down the stairs and into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

As soon as he realized that he had failed his attempt, he disappeared in a purple dust before they could have the chance to vanquish him.

"You failed!" the voice bellowed

"I know. But you must let me try again."

"**NO**. They are weak now. The witch may be powerful but she is still a mortal. She will die soon enough. And even if she doesn't, she will be to weak to help her sisters."

"So."

"So, you may have missed the Whitelighter, but you have hurt them just the same."

"Do you want me to try again?"

"No. What you did may prove more useful then we had thought killing him." He laughed as he thought of what he knew would happen soon.

* * *

Prue watched helpless as the paramedics worked on her sister. Her guilt was about to consume her, as she couldn't even look at her other sister.

"Step on it Ken. We're gonna lose her!"

The words sliced through her heart as the paramedic yelled at the driver. Why her? Why wasn't it me? Her tears rain freely as the medic fought to save her sisters life. She had looked over once at Prue and could see the raw emotions on the face, as if she was willing her sister to hang on.

Feeling the ambulance slow down she waited impatiently for the doctors to open the door and for them to take her away to save her.

Prues world slowed down with the vehicle. She heard the doors open and the distance sound of voices speaking in what seemed like code. She continued to watch as they wheeled the gurney as fast as they could down the hall and through the doors to the ER. With each step they took she held her sisters hand knowing the other sister was just across from her, holding the other one. She took one quick glance up, though her younger sisters' face was void of emotions. The emotions that Prue was hoping to see were not those of fear for the sister on the gurney, but the anger towards her for causing what had happened.

* * *

"How long do we wait?"

"It won't be long she may not be a whitelighter, but the poison will have the desired effect to her witches blood as well."

"But will it be enough?" he looked across the table at his fellow Darklighter's

There was silence before anyone pieced together his thoughts.

"You aren't suggesting?"

"Why not? What better way to release them, then through the soul of a Charmed One."

"It could be dangerous for all involved. And they could be lost forever."

"Or we could triumph and be the heroes of the underworld. Much more then just pawns to kill Whitelighters."

Silence once again filled the darkened room as each brother thought and weighed the consequences.

"She is as good as dead anyway. Why not take the risk? The power of three will cease to exist."

"Then we must act quickly. In case her whitelighter interferes."

"Let it be done then." He finished as he crushed his hands together and recited.

_"Spirits between Life and Death. Spirits of a vengeful past._

_Let the ancestors of your demise, feel the wrath of your revenge._

_Take their souls as they once took yours. Trapped forever in your dark place."_

He finished the chant as the wind swirled around them. The screeching sounds of the afterlife enveloped them as the few lights they had dimmed and them flickered out. Then nothing. Just the sound of silence. Leaving them all to wonder if they had succeeded or not.

* * *

Prue felt someone hold her back as she kept up beside the gurney as it raced down the hall. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her other sister. Bring them if only for a small bit of comfort. She felt the hot tears of her sister on her shoulder as she let everything she had being holding in out.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there. We will do everything we can." The nurse said calmly, though her heart went out to the two women standing before her.

She didn't feel anything as Prue held her in her arms. She was fighting her own battle inside. She wanted to pull away from Prue. Seeing the image of that arrow flying straight at them. But she wanted Prue to be there for her. To tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted her sisters love.

--- ----

"Get her stable!"

"Her rhythm is all over the place."

"Paddles. Charging. Clearing."

The sound of the electrical currents charging through was all that was heard.

"Again."

He stepped out of the ER and knew immediately who her family was. One covered in blood and both with tear stained faces. He looked at both of them as they stood up and faced him.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. There was just too much blood loss."

Prue looked at him in disbelief. "No. No. She can't. No you're lying."

"I wish I was. You can have a few moments if you like." He didn't know what else to say. He looked past her to the other sister. Her face pale and drawn as she felt for the wall behind her.

Prue froze in her own shock as her sisters' cry was heard throughout the hospital. A piercing cry of a loved one lost.

"No. **NO! PIIIIIIIPEERRRRRR!!!!!!"** Phoebe cried out, as the world as she knew it spun out of control and she slide down the wall in a heap on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

to sort out any confusion some people may have had at the end of the last part.. Prue was hit from behind and in her daze of tryingto save Leo from teh arrow used her power to send the arrow away from him towards a wall in the attic. At the time she did this Piper and Phoebe walked in to the attic. hence Prue using her power caused the arros to hit Piper.. Some people thought it was Prue that was hit.. hope that helps a lil...thanx for reading. And FYI. this was my firstr Piper centeric fic..so totally out of the box for me as I usually center my fics on Phoebe, Ph/Pr and I have done of Prue.

* * *

Piper felt the pain of the arrow entering her, as she held her hand to the wound and slipped to the floor. But as she looked up into Prues eyes, she knew that Prue taking it out was going to hurt 10x's as much as the initial injury.

She felt the hand on her chest, as she looked up to the already tear stained face of her baby sister. She saw the guilt in her eyes. Guilt that seemed to match Prues. She fought to stay awake but the pain got to much, as her eyes closed, mouthing out a final 'I love you' to her sisters, before her world went black.

Piper looked around her as the mist swirled throughout the night sky. A sky she could hardly even see through the mist and darkness. She heard the sound of voices that she didn't even recognize, in the far off distance behind her. Yet she felt a pull to continue forward.

The darkness was deepened by the shadows of the tall trees surrounding her. She wasn't even sure of where she was going. Just that she had to keep moving forward. She spun around at the sound of something behind her, but there was nothing in the darkness, nothing she saw anyway. But as she continued forward she felt the light brush of something against her skin. But again, as she spun around to face it, there was nothing there; not even a branch.

"I know you are out here. Show yourself." She ordered though not really sure what would happen if whoever it was or whatever it was showed itself to her.

"You don't really want that witch." the deep voice answered from what seemed like all around her. "Do you?"

She waited a bit more in the silence. Though she was answered with only the howling sound of the wind picking up. Though she knew whoever was out there was not far away. Lurking somewhere in the dark. She was torn to waiting where she was or continuing on.

"_**RUN WITCH!**_" the blood-curdling screech echoed throughout the darkened woods causing Piper to jump and instinctively run.

She ran as she heard the voices and what she thought where footfalls behind her and beside her.

"You can't hide from me witch." Another voice said from right in front of her. Only this time with the voice, a ghostly apparition of a head with sunken eyes and blood oozing from the sockets popped before her.

Piper stooped in her tracks as the scream from her own vocal cords rang through the woods. But as soon as she screamed and stopped, the vision was gone. She saw ahead of her a beaten down cabin. Though she was not sure if that would help her or if they were luring her there. But the sudden onslaught of rain made her choose to take the chance as she ran up the crickety old stairs.

The bluish-brown, of the weathered and run down shack did not escape her, but she had no real choice. It was either go there or wait outside. Wait with, she didn't know what. Though she was not really sure of what could be lurking in the shadows inside the old cabin.

Piper leaned against the door as she scanned her eyes around the darkness. She didn't even know where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Prue trying to get up from the floor of the attic and then the pain of the arrow as it slammed into her. She saw the fear and love of her sisters as they held her. But she also saw their guilt. Why would they feel guilt? Prue she could understand, but it was an accident;. It wasn't like she knew that Phoebe and her would come barging through the attic at that moment. But why Phoebe? Why had her youngest sister had that look like it was 'all my fault' on her face?

Piper looked up as the shudders crashed against the outside wall. But it was more then the rain and the wind. It was as if something was trying to reach her; to get to her.

* * *

Leo had orbed out almost as soon as the paramedics had taken Piper to the hospital. He knew that something was going on that was big and he needed to know what he had to prepare for. What he needed to prepare her sisters for. 

"Leo. You can not help them."

"What? You can not just let her die. What of the Charmed Ones?"

"There has been magic used that we did not foresee. Magic that she will have to face on her own."

"You can't be serious. The bad guys used black magic all the time and you are able to stop it. Why not know?"

"This was foreseen. It was either now or somewhere in the future. She must face the spirits of her ancestors vanquish."

"What?"

"Many years ago a decedent of Melinda Warren vanquished a very powerful band of warlocks. They were the ancestors of what we know now as Darklighter's. It is only a Warren witch then can prevent them from resurfacing."

"As long as Piper lives they can not re-enter the mortal world."

"But if she were to die while she was in their realm."

"They could take her soul and those of her sisters. And then ruling earth, turning everything dark." Leo understood.

The elders looked upon him with new respect. He had won her heart and lead with his. But they knew what he must do. "Leo we can send you to her but you will not have your powers. Anything that she faces she most do alone. No magic."

Leo looked from one to the other as what they said came to him. "Wait. Are you saying she must defeat this, this ghost without her powers?"

"She is in the realm between the life and death Leo. That is an edge where everything is natural. There is no magic."

"But we most hurry. She is getting weaker."

Leo watched as they sat in their chairs high above the ground he stood on. 'She was getting weaker' were the only words he could hear. But as he tried to process the words he felt himself thrown forward and then feeling the wet ground beneath him.

As he pushed himself from the ground he looked around at his surroundings. Nothing but darkness and mist. He couldn't even see five feet in front of him as the low lying mist swirled around him.

Pulling himself to his feet he brushed off the dirt and mud as he looked forward through the trees. He could faintly make out the silhouette of a cabin and started to make his way forward, hoping that Piper was there. Though somewhere deep inside he knew she was. He was about to take that first step up to the porch when he felt a force like nothing he has ever felt before grab him and throw him back towards the trees.

"You do not belong her whitelighter." The voice echoed as Leo tried to see what had happened, though there was nothing there. It was as if the air itself was speaking to him.

"Piper!" Leo called out. He knew know that she was inside the cabin and that was why whatever it was didn't want him in there, but he had to reach her before he lost he forever.

Piper heard the steps on the stairs and held her breath unconsciously not sure if what it was. Then a few moments after she thought she heard Leo.

"Leo?" she opened the cabin door only to come face to face with another apparition. Though this one was full size. The blood oozing from the wounds it had sustained in it life.

"You did this witch. You will pay for this." He sneered as he quickly grabbed her by the throat and sucked her life from her. Sucking her soul.

Piper felt her world spin as she got dizzy. She didn't want to fight anymore. But as the sparkles in her sight became more she heard a voice calling to her.

"Piper. I love you. I'll always love you." She focused on that one voice. It was similar to the one she had heard when she first got there.. A voice that she felt drawn to but turned away.

--- ----

Prue looked down at her younger sister and didn't even wipe away the tears. She had killed her own sister. She knew that Phoebe would never forgive her, for Piper was her anchor as much as she was Prues.

--- ----

Piper drew strength from the voice as she suddenly felt a new strength and pushed the figure away from her. Falling to the floor she held her throat as she gasped for air. Crawling back inside the cabin she closed the door slowly getting her breath back.

--- ----

Prue jumped back as the monitor jumped to life. She looked to it shocked as she quickly realized what was happening. Running from the room, she grabbed the first medical person she could.

"She. She's alive." She shouted as she nearly dragged the poor person back to the ER.

Medical personnel rushed back into the ER as Prue stood back praying that what she saw was real.

She cast a look over in the far corner, where Phoebe had curled up, she had shut everything out. Prue had tried to reach her, but there was no response. It was as if her baby sister had shut out the world as she knew it and pulled herself into a world where they were all safe.

* * *

"You cant get rid of me that easily witch." the voice pounded on the door. She bolted the door and headed for the window, but as she got one shutter closed, she soon felt the cold grasp to her throat again. Though as one held her she felt the other plunge its hand straight through her wound grasping at her heart. She felt the hand tighten as the pain got to much as she finally gave in to them and closed her eyes.

* * *

Prue turned back and watched as the doctors rushed around Piper. But as she felt joy that Piper was alive, she felt the tear in her heart as she saw and heard the line go flat. The steady squeal of life ending. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe had felt her world crash against her at the words of the doctor. Piper was gone. It was her fault, she should have told them. But no. Prue had moved the arrow and it slammed into Piper. But she had seen it in her vision. One of them died. But she didn't see who. The pain she felt then she now understood. It was the pain in her heart as she watched her sister in her arms fight for her life. The pain in her heart that she felt now as she lost Piper.

It had taken a sedative to finally calm her down after she heard the news on her sister. Prue had tried everything she could, but Phoebe wouldn't respond to her touch. Prue knew deep inside that Phoebe probably blamed her as much as she was blaming herself. She should have been more careful when she moved the arrow from Leo with her powers. But everything in her mind was a daze after the blow she had taken. But she watched again as her world spun at the sound of the steady screech from the heart monitor. "Piper don't you dare give up." Prue said as she pushed her way to her sister. "Come back to me damn it. Come back to us. Phoebe can't handle this alone, we need you." She cried to her sister as she placed a loving hand on the top of Pipers head.

"We got a beat!" someone yelled out.

"Get her stable."

"Miss Halliwell ,please. Let us take care of her," the doctor said as he gently pulled Prue back from Piper as more doctors and nurses worked on her.

Prue sat on the edge of Phoebes bed holding her youngest sister hand. She looked down as Phoebe watched the medical staff work on Piper. "She'll be ok Phoebe." Prue said hoping to get something out of her sister

"Where is he?" Phoebe whispered barely making any sound

Prue didn't even look at Phoebe she knew exactly who Phoebe was talking about. "I dont know baby. But he won't let anything happen to her." Prue assured her once again, praying that she was right.

* * *

Leo shook off the effects of the throw to the bushes, as he looked towards the cabin knowing that Piper was there. Otherwise why would they keep him away? 

He ran towards the cabin when he heard Pipers scream and then nothing. "Piper!" he ran up the steps again and crashed through the door only to find Piper fighting an invisible force at her neck, gasping for air.

He ran forward grabbing Piper and crashing them both to the ground. He quickly turned and looked to where she had been standing, though seeing nothing he looked back at Piper, her pale features did not go past him. Though he knew it was not from what she was experiencing here. But what she was experiencing at home. What her body was going through.

Picking her up he gently placed her on the couch that was against the far wall. Once there he then went back and pulled the shutters closed, before returning to Piper. "Piper. Hang on honey. You can do it."

Piper stirred though still feeling the pain in her chest when that thing reached in and grabbed her heart. "Leo?" she flickered her eyes and focused on her boyfriend.

"Hi."

"What?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"Easy there." he helped her sit up.

"What's going on?"

"Long version or short one?"

"The one that gives me the most facts, in the fastest time." She said as she looked into his blue eyes.

Leo locked eyes with her knowing that he couldn't give to much away. But he had to tell her what he knew. He had to. "You were shot by a Darklighter's arrow."

"I remember that. Prue moved it away from you."

"Yes. After that I was pulled out. But when I met with the Elders they told me that there is a 'ghost' for lack of a better word after you now. Sent courtesy of the Darklighter's."

"Ok why?"  
"Because your Grandmother vanquished them."

"Them. Grams?"

"Not Grams. More like your 6x's Great Grandmother."

"Melinda's granddaughters?"

"That sounds about right. Look all I know is that whoever it was, vanquished this band of warlocks. But that same band was the ancestors of Darklighter's. The only way for them to come back is to get the soul of a Charmed one. And once they have one."

"They can get us all." Piper finished. "Ok so what happens now?"  
"The only way to get back is through the soul of one of you. And right now it looks like their sites are set on you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are in that place between life and death Piper. If the arrow doesn't kill you the poison might."

Piper took in what Leo was saying. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave her sisters. "Leo."

"I'm here for you Piper. I will help in anyway I can, but you must know one thing." He paused trying to read her emotions. "You're powers are no good here."

"Excuse me? I'm meant to fight off these ghosts and my powers don't work?!"

"Look Piper I know it seems hard right now. But also know that whatever powers they had, they also no longer possess. This is a natural realm. I can guide you here, but I am limited to the help I can give you. In the end you must fight off the poison and the arrow wound on your own."

Piper set back on the couch taking in what Leo was telling her. She wasn't sure if she could do this, Prue and Phoebe were the witchy ones. "Leo I can't do this."

"Yes you can Piper. You are stronger then you think. And if you don't, they will win, and when they do, they will consume Prue and Phoebe and take the world to a place it was never meant to go."

Piper heard his words and tried to take them in, but it was more then she wanted to know. She wasn't convinced that she could to it. But as she set her head back she heard again the voices that were calling her when she first walked through the darkened woods. But this time she focused on them.

"Prue?" She pulled herself up as she concentrated on Prues voice.

"Piper. She is there and so is Phoebe. But you need to face them. You need to vanquish them forever."

"Can't I do this with their help?"

"You are the only one here Piper. They can't help you now."

The banging on the door soon brought realization to Piper on what Leo was telling her. She alone was the only one that could rid the world of the Darklighter's before her. Yet she fought another battle instead of that right before her. She knew she needed her sisters, at least one would help her with this. But as she fought back to them and focussed on the voice, the voices of the ghosts entered her mind, pulling her back to them.

"You can not escape witch. You belong to us." They echoed, as they seemed to grab at her very being and pulled her away from those she loved.

* * *

Phoebe rolled over on her side and looked at her big sister. Though in doing so she looked past Prue to the figure lying on the other bed. The pale features of Piper filed her mind with dread. They had lost her twice. How many times before they lost her for good? 

"Its my fault." She said quietly, but it was enough that Prue turned and looked at her.

"Phoebs."

"It's my fault. I should have said something."

"Phoebe this is not your fault."

"I saw it Prue. I should have told you."

Prue moved and sat on the edge of Phoebes bed. She wasn't sure if Phoebe was rambling from the sedative or if the drugs had cleared her system and she was speaking coherently. "Phoebs."

"No Prue. I had a premonition. I couldn't tell who it was, but one of us got shot with the arrow. Each time I could feel the pain in my heart. I thought it was me. I never." Phoebe lost everything as she broke down in her sisters' arms.

Prue heard the words but she wasn't sure what to believe. Phoebe had seen the attack and never said anything? Why? How could she let any of them get hurt, including herself and not say anything?

Prue held her sister as she cried for Piper. But inside Prue wasn't sure now if she could forgive Phoebe for what she had done. With her not telling them she might as well have moved that arrow herself and slammed it into Pipers chest.

Prue looked over at Piper who was for now resting peacefully. But the sister in her arms was falling apart. She was torn with helping the one and comforting the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sat curled up against Leo. She felt weak, but at the same time she felt his strength entering her. But it wasn't just his she could feel, it was as if she could feel her sister's strength as well. As if they were near.

"Leo. If I'm here in this place. Where are Prue and Phoebe?"

"They're with you. Just not here physically."

"Well did they at least get the Darklighter that tried to kill you?"

"No. He disappeared as soon as he missed me and the arrow hit you."

"You need to go back to them. What if he comes back? What if he tells his boss, if he has one, and they send demons after them? If they are hurt you can't heal them from here."

"They wouldn't have sent me if Prue and Phoebe would be left vulnerable. You need to rest and we both need to figure out how to get rid of your new friends out there. I have a feeling they won't stop until they kill you."

Piper sat silent a moment leaning against the man she loved. "Kill me to get to them." Was all she said.

* * *

"Well?"

"She is stronger then we thought. The poison is having little effect so far."

"Then maybe we should speed up the process. They can not stay there to long before she kills them. They only have a small window to kill her and get her power, and then move on to her sisters."

"Maybe her sisters should join her."

They all turned their heads in the direction the voice had come. The same voice that had not long ago said he would take care of the witch's whitelighter. But what he said now made sense.

"Even as they sit beside her in that hospital they give her strength. With out that strength she will lose some of hers and they can kill her."

"You talk wise for someone so young. But I like your thinking." He stood up and paced back and forth along the side of their table. "Send the Gargons. We can not afford to have one of us killed. Besides without the power to freeze we may at least get one of them."

* * *

Darryl looked in and saw Prue sitting beside Piper with her hand resting ever so gently on her sisters' head. He looked across the room and ssaw Phoebe curled up on the other bed. At first he thought she was sleeping until he got closer and realized she was awake and starring over at Piper.

"How is she?"

"The same." Prue answered not taking her eyes off her sister.

"How are you two?"

"We're ok. Thanks Darryl." Prue said as she took a quick glance at their friend.

Darryl sat beside Piper across from Prue. "Prue. I need to know what happen." he asked quietly. He didn't really want to bring it up at the hospital with Piper fighting for her life. But it was something that he needed to do.

Prue looked down again at Piper before casting a glance over at Phoebe. Neither sister wanted to say anything. They had not really worked out what they would say. They couldn't exactly say. _'Yeah well Darryl it was a Darklighter. He came in a puff of purple smoke and tried to kill Leo with his poison arrow. A poison that can only kill Whitelighters.'_

"Leo found an old crossbow that belonged to one of our ancestors. I bumped it and it went off by accident."

Darryl turned as Phoebe spun her tail before Prue could even get a chance to say anything.

"It was my fault Darryl."

"It was an accident Phoebe." Prue said as she locked eyes with her sister, getting her own message across.

"Look Phoebe I know you would never hurt Piper or Prue for that matter. It was an accident. That's all there is to it." Darryl said believing the story Phoebe had told him.

Phoebe looked across to Prue as the unsaid messages went to each one.

_We can't tell him what really happened. _

_I can't believe you just said that. _

_What was I supposed to say? The truth?_

Each one seeing the point of the other as they held the gaze before Prue broke it off and turned back to Piper.

"Hey why don't you two go home, shower and get some rest. I'll stay here until you come back." Darryl suggested.

"No Darryl that's ok."

"Prue you are exhausted. Phoebe was already been given a sedative. She is over there fighting to even stay awake. Go home. I promise, I won't go anywhere."

Prue thought about it for a few moments. She knew he was right. She needed a shower and a few moments alone with Phoebe. And what better place then home.

The trip home was marred by silence as the cab pulled in front of the Manor. Prue paid the cab driver before placing her arm around Phoebes waist as they made their way up the steps.

Once entering the Manor Phoebe pulled away from Prue and made her way quietly up the stairs.

"Phoebe."

"Prue not now."

"Yes now. What did you see and why didn't you say anything?"

Phoebe stood at the bottom landing, her hand on the railing. Closing her eyes she told Prue of her premonition. "I didn't know who it was. I thought it was me. The pain that I felt each time was so intense that it was as if it was me that got hit by that arrow. But. But it wasn't. It was Piper. The pain I felt was my heart breaking." Phoebe felt the tears running freely down her face. "It should have been me. Its my fault." She cried out as she fell against the wall and slowly sank to the floor.

Prue listened to her sister but was quickly by her side as she crumbled to the floor. "Phoebs it wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was Piper."

"I should have said something Prue."

"Phoebe. We are all new to this. You did what you thought was best. You have to just learn to tell us when you get your premonitions." Prue tried to comfort Phoebe the best she could. She wanted to yell at Phoebe, to tell her how irresponsible she was in not saying anything. But deep inside Prue knew that Phoebe was yelling at herself, and what she needed now was her big sister to tell her it was ok.

* * *

"Piper you need to work out how to get rid of these ghosts."

"What? They didn't send you with any quirky idea's?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm only here to help you as I can. They didn't give me any added information."

"Figures." Piper shot back.

Leo watched as Piper got up and started to pace the room. He wanted to help her but he couldn't. He had no new information that would help her. "Piper from what I've seen this cabin is a safe place for you. When you tried to close the shutters you were partially outside. Maybe there is a barrier that they can not cross here."

"So what are you saying Leo. That I should just stay in here and wait and see what happens. I can't do that. You know as well as I do that this is happening for a reason. Maybe it is to vanquish these guys once and for all."

"Ok then how?" Leo asked hoping that she would know the answer.

Piper looked over at him. "I have no idea." Piper answered, as she felt defeated already.

* * *

"We need to get her away from the cabin. That is what is keeping us from getting what we desire."

"Ok and how are we to do that. She is still human. With this weather she will remain indoors.

"Not if there is no indoors." One said as he suddenly made a fireball material in his hand.

His friends watched the glow in his hand. Not really realizing that the power he possessed should not occur. They all knew that in the place they were their powers should not work. But he had the means to get her out in the open. No one seemed to care how it was done. As long as in the end they could kill her and get her power.

* * *

"Piper we need to figure out how your ancestors killed these guys."

"Ok that's great Leo. But without the book, I'm a little lost on that." Piper shot back at him.

"I'm sorry. Look from what I remember they were killed with the death of their leader."

"So all I have to do is figure out which one he is and kill him. With no powers. Piece of cake." She added sarcastically.

Piper was about to lean into Leo when she heard the loud thump and then feeling the intense heat of the fire.

"Piper?"

"Leo we have to get out of here."

"It's what they want. You are not protected out there."

"I can't stay in here and get fried." Piper said back torn in what to do.

* * *

Prue sat on the couch after having Phoebe head up stairs for her shower. She didn't know how to really comfort Phoebe; she hadn't for some time now.

The hot water ran down her soothing away her pains. Though some ran deeper then her skin and would take more then the hot water could cure.

Pulling her robe around her she made her way across to her room. Sitting on her bed her thoughts went out to her sister. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her, or Prue. They had their differences, but she loved Prue as much as she did Piper.

Prue heard the water stop, and after a few minutes made her way up the stairs, her thoughts on both her sisters. She was the oldest. She was supposed to protect them both.

--- ----

He looked up stairs seeing no one on the main floor. He heard the shower running and smiled to himself as he headed towards the stairs.

Reaching the top he waited. He could hear the water still running but he also saw the movement in the other room. He headed towards the room he wanted. Seeing his target he flung his stream of poison towards her. Hitting her before she even knew what was going on.

* * *

Piper followed Leo out the back door. Though before she could get within six feet of it she stumbled in pain. But the pain she felt she knew was not hers. Her sisters. Her thoughts went to them as she fell and the last thing she saw was the flaming beam heading down around her 


	6. Chapter 6

Leo felt his grip on Piper loosen and then she let go all together. He spun around trying to find her but the smoke from the fire was to thick. "Piper!" he called out through the smoke. He got no answer as he made his way back through the smoke. Hoping beyond hope that Piper was ok. "Piper! Talk to me."

"Leo?"

"Piper keep talking. I can't see anything."

"Leo no, you have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you. Keep talking to me."

Piper talked and Leo followed her voice.

"Piper are you ok?"

"Yeah, it missed me." She answered from the other side of the fallen beam. Without even thinking of himself Leo ran and jumped over the fallen, burning beam.

"Are you crazy. You could get killed doing that."

"Piper. I'm already dead. Remember?" Leo smiled down at her as he helped her to her feet.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he turned quickly. Not giving her enough time to hesitate and he ran back through the flames taking Piper with him. And then straight out the door. "Are you ok?"

"If you ever do that again. You will wish you stayed dead." Piper scolded, as she pulled away from Leo and smacked his shoulder.

"Piper."

"Don't you Piper me. You could have been killed coming in there after me and then you turn around and try and get me killed. Are you trying to give them my soul?"

"I was trying to save your life."

"Whatever." She said as she stood up and looked around at her surroundings. "Ok we need to get away from here before they figure out they didn't barbecue my ass." She took charge as she walked away from the cabin. What she felt was she was walking towards something, she just didn't know what or why. It more something she felt.

Leo followed her keeping a watchful eye on their back. He didn't want any unexpected surprises.

* * *

They watched in delight as the flames engulfed the small cabin. They waited in heightened anticipation for the power they would receive to get free and to finish their revenge. They waited.

"What's going on? We should have felt something by know."

"Maybe there is nothing to feel. Maybe it just is."

"Then if it just is. How do we get out of here? Why aren't we free to roam the earth again?"

"Maybe its because she is not dead." The one who developed the fireball in the first place.

"She maybe a witch and she may have a whitelighter with her. But we all know they have no powers here."

"I don't mean that. I mean we can't get' when is not for our taking yet. She is not dead."

They looked at him bewildered.

"She could not have survived that."

"She did. And so did he. And if you do not get to her and kill her soul by the moonset she will win and you will be trapped here till next time you seek your revenge."

They looked upon him. He was not their leader though he commanded an authoritative demeanor about him. They looked behind the burning cabin and saw the two figures running towards the bush.

"Get them. I want her at my feet bleeding as we bled. I want to see the fear in her eyes before I kill her." their true leader spoke as his men chased after the two fleeing figures.

* * *

"Piper we have to hurry."

"I'm moving here Leo. But we also need to vanquish them so they can't come back."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. But I have a feeling." Piper said as she continued along the path. She found the light in front of her again. The mysterious pull that she felt when she first got there.

Leo watched, as Piper seemed to suddenly get lost in her own thoughts. But what he soon realized was that she was feeling the pull of death. "Piper listen to me. You have to fight it. Don't you dare give in to that pull."

Piper heard his voice in the distance but she kept going. Going towards the hidden light. Towards the pull she felt.

* * *

She heard the scream of pain from the other room and reacted as fast as she could, running down the hall to the source of the pain. Though the first thing she saw was the demon standing over her sister.

"Get away from her." she yelled but before she could react further he was gone in the blink of an eye.

She ran to her sister as she lay on the floor writhing in pain. "Make it stop!"

Before she could reach her fallen sister she felt a pair of arms wrap around her upper body. "You can't help her witch."

"Let me go!"

"Nope. Can't risk you helping her now can we."

But as he finished his sentence he felt the hard impact of something hard slamming into his nose. Letting her go as he yelped out in pain. Before he knew it he felt the hit to his upper body sending him sailing backwards and crashing against the far wall.

He recovered quickly, though his large body tried to protest both hits he had just taken from the relatively small witch. But before he could completely recover he felt another slam and then the pain of flames building around him. But he swore to himself that he would not go down with just one witch as he reached out aiming for the only one that was left.

She saw his arm move as the spray shot out. She quickly rolled to one side through the open door, avoiding the spray he was sending. She waited until she heard the loud burst indicating that he was gone.

Peering cautiously around the doorframe she saw the last bits of dust settle before everything magically disappeared. "Oh god." She ran to her sister and held her in her arms. She could tell by the look in the eyes that she was getting weaker.

"I.."

"No. Don't you dare give up on me, you hear me." She cried holding her sister, "LEO! Hang on. LEO Get your ass down here!" She yelled up, as she looked slightly skyward. But she got no response. He can't be blocked. Where was he?

"He's with Piper."

She spun around at the sound of the voice. One she knew all to well.

"What?" she started to say

"Am I doing here? Filling in for Leo. Piper needs his help right now. But what do you say we help her ?" he suggested as he bent down.

She looked up at the figure beside her as he held their hands over her. The light golden glow immediately appearing and casting a light over her sister.

The pain was the first thing she felt. But it was easing and she knew why. "Leo?"

"Afraid not."

That voice. She knew it. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked into the caring eyes that sat above her. Pulling herself up she wasn't sure if she was shocked or confused. "A..A..Andy?"

"Hi Prue." He answered quietly before he felt her arms wrap around him pulling them into an embrace.

* * *

Leo heard the sounds around him, around them, as he grabbed Pipers hand pulling her in another direction.

"Leo."

"Ssshhh they will hear you."

"We can hear you anyway whitelighter." A voice said from behind them.

Leo felt the sting of the fist connecting with his jaw as he fell backwards away from Piper.

"Come on witch. We have someone that wants to meet you."

Piper felt the hands on her but she saw no one. She tried to fight whatever it wa,s but they were too strong. It was then she felt the pain to her chest, again causing her to look down. Something was wrong. As she looked she saw the blood once again oozing from her wound, a wound that was slowly healing. A wound she could feel sucking her life's blood away.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe sat curled up against Prue with one arm clutching to her sisters' arm. Prue on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Andy.

"Look I know this is confusing to you both right now. But Leo is helping Piper, she needs him more then you do."

"Hello Andy. Prue almost died." Phoebe shot back.

"She was never in any real danger Phoebe."

"Because you are always watching." Prue said keeping the lock they had.

"I said a long time ago that I would take care of you." He said locking eyes with his once true love.

Phoebe looked at her sister and her former lover. Not wanting to let go of Prue just yet, she took in a deep breath before excusing herself. Knowing that the two of them needed some time alone.

--- ----

Setting the pot on the element Phoebe started to prepare some tea for the three of them. Something to help them think over what had just happened. "Hang on Piper. We need you." She said to herself as her thoughts went out to her sister.

The phone rang breaking her thoughts.

"Halliwells."

"Miss Halliwell. It's Doctor Kelly. I think you and your sister should get back down here as soon as possible.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I just think you had better get here. And hurry."

Phoebe hung up the phone and felt her legs go numb as she heard the words over and over in her mind. As she started for the floor she grabbed for the counter only to still fall to the kitchen floor as new tears ran down her face.

--- ----

Prue looked at Andy and it was as if he had never left. "I missed you."

"I know. But I've never been far away."

"Maybe for you." Prue looked away and cast her eyes to her hands.

Andy stood up and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "I'll always be here Prue. Even though not in the way you would like. I would like."

Prue leaned into his body relishing the feel of him next to her. Though just as she felt close enough to forget that he had been taken from her she heard the crash in to the kitchen.

"Phoebe?" she called out, quickly getting to her feet. Fearing that another demon had come after them, but it was not the kinda demon that she could fight. "Phoebe. Oh God are you ok?" Prue bent down and helped her sister back up. But the tears on her face gave her enough information that she knew Phoebe wasn't.

Phoebe hugged her sister, "the hospital. They..they need us to go down there right away." She sobbed out into Prues shoulder.

Prue looked over at Andy as she held one arm around Phoebes waist. "Andy can you?"

"Sure." He reached out and took Prue and Phoebe in his arms and orbed them to the hospital.

As soon as they materialized Prue took Phoebes hand and they made their way to Pipers room.

"Prue."

Prue looked back at Andy.

"I'll be here if you need me." He said letting her know once again that he would always be there for her.

"Thanks." She replied as she turned and led Phoebe down the quiet hallway.

* * *

Pain. All she knew was the pain she was feeling.

"Not very pleasant is it witch?"

"Go to hell." Piper shot back, though weakly.

"Oh no my dear witch. You are the one going to hell. See all I need is your soul. Which by the way is nearly mine. And then I am free. As are my followers. And the first ones I kill are your sisters. Once I get their souls I will be unstoppable."

Piper tried to fight off the pain that was engulfing her body but it was getting too much. She thought of her sisters. She tried to draw on their strength. But she felt nothing. It was as if they were no longer there.

* * *

"We're losing her."

The machines screeched out as medical staff moved hurriedly around the room.

Prue pulled Phoebe in her arms as she saw her youngest sister break down. This couldn't be happening.

"Piper hang on damn it." Prue yelled, startling both Phoebe and the medical staff.

* * *

He reached to her placing his hand on her wound.

"Your ancestors robbed me of my rightful place in the underworld. Now you will pay their price." He seemed to reach into her, squeezing what was inside. Squeezing where the arrow had penetrated her chest.

Piper screamed out as she felt his hand inside her. Pulling out at her pain, pulling out who she was.

* * *

Phoebe watched helplessly as Piper fought with the doctors to stay alive. But it got to much as she let go of Prues hand and ran from the room. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away.

Running down the hall she found herself in a dimly lit room. She walked to the front and sat on the bench. She starred up at the altar before her. She was raised as a child with Sunday school and church every Sunday by Grams. But as she got older she pushed it out of her life. But here she sat now before a cross of a man she had long forgotten. But she hadn't. He was just buried beneath everything else in her life.

"Don't let her go. I need her. Please." She looked up at the cross before her. All her emotions reaching out to anything. "What can I do?" She asked the question, but she wasn't sure if the answer would just come to her.

"Love her. Protect her. Go to her." The voice said.

Phoebe looked around and saw no one.

"She needs you to help her. Go to her." The voice repeated.

"How?" Phoebe asked not really sure who she was talking to.

"You can save her Phoebe."

Phoebe looked around, as the voice was suddenly familiar to her. Not a voice she recognized but more of a feeling.

--- ---

Prue had seen Phoebe leave the room. She was torn between her and Piper. As the doctors finally got Piper stable yet again she sighed with relief as she went after her youngest siste.

"Chapel Prue."

Prue turned and saw Andy beside her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But I have to warn you. What Phoebe is about to do is very dangerous. Please don't make any decisions you are not sure about."

Prue looked at Andy confused.

"I can't help you with this Prue. It is something that you and Phoebe need to work out on your own."

Prue looked down the passage towards the chapel. Walking down the hall she paused a moment at the door to the small hospital chapel. It was a place of sanctuary for families. Seeing her baby sister she walked quietly towards her. "Hey. You ok?" Prue asked as she sat down beside Phoebe

"I don't know. I keep hearing voices."

Prue didn't say a word. She waited for Phoebe to go on.

"I think I can get to Piper. To help her with what ever is going on."

"Phoebe what?" Prue looked on confused.

"She is trapped between worlds. Her soul is what they are after. Every time she almost goes here it is her losing inside. I can get one of us to help her."

"Phoebe this is crazy."

"I can write a spell. One of us can go and help her. It's risky though. If they get your soul there you can't come back." Phoebe said the last bit quietly.

Prue took in what Phoebe was saying. One of them would or could die. And in turn they could lose Piper as well.

"I'll go." Prue said right away not waiting for Phoebe to volunteer.

"No. It's my spell."

"Phoebe don't be ridiculous. I'll say it."

"Prue I love you, but this is my spell."

"And I'm the oldest."

Phoebe locked eyes with Prue for that one second. "Toss a coin like before." She suggested. Remembering the time that Prue and her had tossed to see who would take the poison to kill Jackson Ward.

"No. This time there is no flipping Phoebe. I'm going. I'm the one with an active power. I can help her the most." Prue hated to play the active power card on her baby sister, for she knew how much she hated to be reminded.

Phoebe looked up at Prue her love never stronger then right then. But she did what she had to do knowing the consequences later. Pulling back her right hand she suddenly slammed it into Prue jaw sending her sailing down to floor.

"I'm sorry Prue. I have to do this." Phoebe apologized to Prue as she recited the spell she needed.

Prue looked up dazed as she heard Phoebe recite the spell. As she slowly got up to stop her sister, she was just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Your soul will belong to me witch. Feel everything we felt as the magic takes hold of your soul and delivers it to me." He started to laugh knowing he had won against the Warren line

"You only get her soul through mine."

He turned at the sound of the unexpected voice.

"You can't save her witch. But you can join her." he laughed as he waved his hand.

She felt the hands of something on her but she had no clear image of who or what it was.

They pushed her to the ground as she looked up at the face with no features, only hollow eye sockets starring back at her. She could see the rotten and blood oozing wounds that covered his body. She tried to pull back as he grabbed at her face in his hand.

"Now I will get two Charmed ones" as he thrust his hand inside her. "One bad thing about being a ghost. Everything goes straight through you and everyone can get at you in anyway they like. Enjoy your death witch." He sneered down at her.

Phoebe felt her own life slipping away, as he seemed to pull at her very being. She looked up at Piper who stood not that far from her attached to a post. "I love you." She said as she turned to him ready to face her fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Prue held Phoebe in her arms before picking her up and placing her at the foot of the altar. She couldn't take her out to the hospital. What was she supposed to say? She cast a spell and her soul went in search of Piper. "What the hell we're you thinking?" Prue asked the unconscious form of her baby sister. "I can't lose you both Phoebe." She pushed Phoebes hair from her face and waited. "You will come back to me Phoebe, and we will discuss that little stunt you just pulled." She said sternly though the love in her voice was not missing.

Andy stepped into the chapel and saw Prue with Phoebe. He knew what the youngest had done and there was nothing he could do. So he did the only thing he really could. He walked up and sat beside Prue placing his hand on her, where it rested on Phoebes. "She'll be ok. She was always the one to get herself out of any situation if I remember."

"Yeah. She was." Prue laughed at memories of her sister getting into binds and then getting away.

They sat for a long time in silence.

"Andy maybe there is something I can do as well. Can you stay here with Phoebe I need to do something."

"Sure Prue but."

"Don't ask, I'm not sure if it will work yet." She kissed Phoebe on her forehead and could already feel the heat radiating from her. Heat that Prue knew meant her baby sister was in danger.

Walking quickly down the hall she paused only briefly outside of Pipers room.

Taking Pipers hand in hers she ran her other one over Pipers head.

"Piper listen to me. Our little sister just went and did something really crazy. You have to watch out for her. Fight this guy whoever he is. You are still alive, he is not. He can't hurt you or Phoebe. You have to stay with me Piper and bring Phoebe back."

* * *

Phoebe felt the pain all around her. She knew what ever he was doing would eventually kill her. She looked over at Piper who didn't look that great. It reminded Phoebe of Piper in the hospital, pale and ashen throughout the face. She knew that if she was to save Piper she had to do something fast

Piper looked on as the apparition slowly killed her baby sister. She pulled at the binds holding her. She had to do something but she felt weak. She was helpless to help her own sister who was now lying on the ground writhing in pain, but even from there Piper could see her getting weaker.

She herself was not that good she knew. She was even hearing voices in her head, she felt the comfort in the voice she heard but also fear. "Prue?" she whispered to herself. She heard what Prue was saying to her. Stronger then him. Alive.

Piper lifted her head and starred over at the one in charge. She tried to think of something to get back to Prue and help Phoebe. But her powers didn't work there. _Wait. My powers don't, but that doesn't mean my magic won't. How else did Phoebe get here? Spell, I need a spell. Oh this is so not my gig in this whole witch thing._ She thought as she tried to put together the pieces, to rid herself of the ghosts.

Her mind whirled as the words just came to of her. She wasn't even sure if it would work or what it would do for that matter. But she kept going.

She looked again at her sister. "Let her go." She said with more determination then she thought she had left.

"Would you rather I take your soul first?" he asked as he let Phoebe go and walked over to Piper.

"You can not win this. Our heritage is stronger then you."

"And that is why you are here and your sister is near death." He said as he reached once again for her wound. Only this time he was thrown back.

"What?"

"Magic."

"That is not possible. You have no power here."

"I may not have powers, but I still have my magic. My heritage." Piper felt herself getting stronger, as if she had many hands holding her up, giving her strength. She felt the bounds to her slip away as she walked over to Phoebe.

"Phoebs. Come on baby hang on." Piper reached down and took Phoebes hand in hers. "Recite with me honey."

Phoebe let Piper pull her up as they looked across to the ghost before them. They had all gathered around, but each time they tried to get to the sisters an invisible force pushed them back.

_The swirls of time release us now._

_Set them back to where the belong_

_Never to return to seek our line_

_Never to return to any earth's time._

With each word Piper felt again stronger and stronger. She saw the light around her grow brighter as the ghosts were soon swallowed by it. Their screams of pain echoing throughout the night sky. But it still grew brighter. She felt her grip on Phoebe loosen as the light pulled her forward. She couldn't stop it.

"Phoebe? Hang on to me." But it was to late; she was free from her sisters' grasp.

* * *

Leo had found them just in time to see the apparitions vanish into the light. He knew what was happening as he felt himself being pulled away. But as he was leaving, he heard Piper yelling for Phoebe to hang on and he feared that in the end they may have lost one.

* * *

Phoebe felt Pipers grip in her hand slip. She fought to hang on to her sister but she was too weak from what he had done to her. She felt the tips of Pipers fingers, as the last touch was felt and then nothing.

* * *

Light and pain that was all she knew. She heard more voices as she kept towards the light. Piper wasn't sure if the light was good or bad. Good that she was going home or bad that she was leaving her sisters.

"Piper. Honey. Come on you can do it. Stay with me Piper."

She recognized the voice in an instant. One she had always known. One she would always know. She fought harder to reach her. But the pain was more then she wanted to take. But she needed to keep going, she needed to see her.

--- ----

Prue kept talking to Piper, trying to reach her somewhere. But with each passing moment she was getting more scared; for both her sisters. "You have to hang on Piper. I can not lose the two of you. I still have a score to settle with Phoebe. Bring her back. She can't defend herself without an active power. I'm worried about her." Prue said as she rested her hand right beside Pipers. Her one hand still on her sisters' head.

She quickly lifted her head and looked down at her other hand.

"Piper? Do that again." Prue said as she kept her gaze locked on the two hands. "Come on sweetie. You can do it I know you just did." Prue kept encouraging her until she felt the squeeze again.

"Piper." She wanted to shout as she looked down at her younger sister. "Hi." Seeing those brown eyes open and looking back at her was just what she needed.

Piper smiled back seeing her big sister. "I heard you." She said barely above a whisper."

"I wasn't gonna let you go sweetie." Prue assured her that she would be there.

"You shot me." Piper said but a smile soon crept around her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I should have."

"Prue. Don't. We can discuss it later."

Prue held her gaze with Piper not wanting to let that moment go.

"Piper. Did you see Phoebe?"

Piper looked up at Prue. She wasn't sure what had really happened to her baby sister. She had her one moment and the next she was gone.

"I. I don't know where she went. I had her hand. But then she was gone. I kept going but. Prue."

"Ok Piper she can't be."

"He hurt her so bad. She. She couldn't hold on. I lost her." Piper cried as the memory of what happened came back to her. She had let Phoebe go. She had lost her sister.

Prue tried to take in what Piper had said. Phoebe had got to Piper. But it was a futile effort. She was gone.


	9. the end

"They failed!"

"No they."

"They are gone. The youngest two vanquished them, even with only the power of two it was strong enough to send them straight to hell with no chance of ever returning. It is over."

"But she is still injured. There is still a chance that we can sever their power forever."

"No. We have lost enough for one day."

The young one wanted his own revenge. This was his idea, his chance to shine, to show them that he was old enough to take on teh witches. He would have it no matter what they said. He took in his surrounding before disappearing.

* * *

She tried, but she couldn't process what had happened. She saw out of the corner of her eye the familiar blue light signifying the arrival of Leo. His face looked saddened. 

Piper met his gaze and wanted to break down. If only she had held on tighter.

Prue looked up at Leo and then back to Piper. She reached over and held her sister as she cried in her arms. How would they manage? What of the power of three?

All Leo could do was be there for them. Give them support that they would need.

He raised his head at the familiar ring in his head. He wanted to scream at them. Why did they do this? Every time they felt like taunting with their lives.

--- ----

"Prue."

She didn't looked up. She couldn't. She couldn't even face him.

"Prue. What's the matter? Please tell me that." his concern for Piper weighing heavy on his mind.

Prue just shock her head, no words could get out as she felt her heart break at the lose of thier baby sister.

"NO. She isn't. She can't be." the tears started to fall freely.

Prue lifted her head slightly at the voice, before turning to face Andy. He stood there with one arm around Phoebes waist, giving her support as they entered the room

"Ph..Phoebe?" Prue looked at her sister before walking up to her and embracing her tightly. "We thought."

"I'm ok. A little weak but I'm ok."

Piper saw her sister and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Her baby sister was there alive in front of her.

"Pipe." Phoebe walked over to Piper and gently hugged her, only to have Piper squeeze her tight afraid of letting go again.

"What happen?" Piper asked as she finally let go of her sister.

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not really sure. I mean I can still feel where he was trying to kill me and I remember you saving me. And us letting go. Then everything was black. I saw you going into the light. I was afraid you were dying. Then I thought something had gone wrong and I was dead. I was so scared." She let another set of tears cascade down her face.

Prue reached up and wiped Phoebes tears away. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for her sister. To watch as Piper headed for the light and not knowing what that light might represent. Then, to have her own world go black. Not knowing if she had survived what he had done to her.

Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebe as she cried into her shoulder.

--- ----

Piper slept peacefully for the first time since the arrow had penetrated her body. Her two sisters sat together Phoebe on Prues lap with her head resting on her shoulder. Both just watching the middle one sleep.

Phoebe looked up at Prue and saw the bruise on the side of her jaw. She gently reached up and gently touched it, only to have Prue pull back. "Ow."

"I'm sorry." Was all Phoebe said as she looked into Prues blue eyes.

"I know. But we will discuss that later. Rest." Prue said as she used her hand to place Phoebes head back down on her shoulder.

Prue watched as both her sisters slept. They had been through so much she wasn't even sure if she understood it all. She brushed the hair off Phoebes face. She still didn't quite have all her colour back but it was better then is was earlier. As she looked down she could see the materialization of someone in the far corner of the room.

Thinking the eldest asleep he aimed the crossbow at Prue, "Now you all die witch."

As the arrow left its partner it sailed quickly and accurately through the air. Though to his surprise the arrow seemed to almost stop before turning and slamming in to his own chest.

Prue quickly stood up, waking Phoebe and holding her as she woke as she walked over to the Darklighter. "Doesn't feel so good from that end does it?" Prue let go of Phoebe as she looked on, not really sure what was going on.

He felt the poison cursing through his own body. He knew that it was the poison that was killing him.

Prue grabbed the end of the arrow that was protruding from his chest. "After what you did to my family I hope it hurts."

He was about to say something, but before he could even react he felt the blow to his stomach causing him to keel over in more pain.

Prue looked up and saw the anger in Phoebes eyes.

"Phoebs let it go. He isn't worth it. You. No we, are better then that." Prue said as she took Phoebe in her arms and turned to the man on the floor.

"You'll never win witches. One day. We will win the final battle." He finally said weakly before burned to nothing.

"You two having a demon roast without me?" Piper said from her bed looking on at her sisters.

Prue, with her arm around Phoebes waist, walked over to Piper. Phoebe climbed up on one side of her sister and placed her head down on her shoulder. Prue moved to the other side of the bed and nestled in at Pipers other side.

--- ----

Leo and Andy orbed in later that night to find them all fast asleep.

"I guess everything worked out after all." Leo smiled down at his three sleeping charges.

"Yeah, but I bet it takes at least a month for Prue to let Phoebe off the right hook in the chapel."

"That long?" Leo looked surprised.

"Yeah well last time she pulled a stunt like that it was nearly two months. I figure that they had gotten closer since then. So I give her a month." Andy finished. Walking up to the bed he placed a gently kiss on Prue's forehead and orbed out. "I love you Prue."

Leo walked over and was about to kiss Piper when he met her eyes.

"Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome. I love you Piper Halliwell."

"And I love you Leo Wyatt." She replied before his lips met hers and he orbed out leaving her with once again an unfinished kiss.

* * *

Thanx all for reading.. You are all the best.. As I said that was my first Piper centeric fic..I ususally do Phoebe or Phoebe/Prue and sometimes Prue.. Watch for the next fic coming soon..

Di


End file.
